The prankster war
by Dooleys
Summary: The tables have turned, its Trunks and Goten's turn to babysit, what will happen when Bra and Pan give Trunks and Goten a taste of their own medicine?A prankster war breaks out, that much is for sure!
1. Gotens helping too!

The Prankster War  
  
---  
  
Okay! This is my second story, and you must forgive the spelling mistakes, on account of i'm having eye problems, but thats another story.  
  
This is kind of a follow up, to my first story, its set, like 8 years later, and semi AU, on account of the fact that Bra and Pan are like, 6 now, and Trunks is 16, and Goten is 15.  
  
----  
  
The prankster war  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Gotens helping too!'  
  
"But mom!You cant go out tonight!You know i'm gonna be the one that has to babysit Bra!"Trunks complained, after his mother told him that Goku, Chi-chi, Vegeta, and her where going out to dinner, like they usually did every other saturday."And Pan.."She added quietly"And Pan?!Aw man!"  
  
"Oh, Trunks.."Bulma said, rolling her eyes"Dont worry, Goten's coming over to help you out.."Bulma said, as she walked out the door"Dont make a mess!"Was her final remark. Vegeta grumbled something aswell, before he walked outside after her.  
  
"Hellooo Trunks.."Pan said, leaning forward slightly, as he looked up at him. "Hellooooo Pan."Trunks said, looking down at her"Look, i'm going over to get Gohan, I'll only be 10 minutes, so dont make a mess up the house.."Trunks said, before he walked outsdie, and took flight over towards the Son residence.  
  
Pan and Bra both grinned from ear to ear, when they looked at eachother"You finkin what i'm finkin?"Bra asked, as she watched pan"I sure am.. Unless, your not thinkin' that maybe we could blackmail santa claus into giving us extra toys.."Pan said, her voice trailing off..  
  
"Erm.. No, i was finkin we could set up some pranks for when Goten and Trunks, and watch em when they fall for em like suckers.."Bra said, sniggering to herself.  
  
"Um.. Oh, that could work too.."Pan said, snapping out of her daze, and returning from dream land.  
  
"Okay!But we gosta work fast, we only gots 10 minutes before Trunks and Goten get here!"Bra said, before running off. Pan paused for a second, as he thought. She shrugged it off, then ran after her.  
  
---  
  
I know, the first chapter is short, but i really didnt have a chance to beef it up, on account of i didnt have time to write it much, so yeah.. Next chapter'll be up soon.  
  
And dont forget, more reviews = more motivation, and more motivation = a better story, so get reviewing. THAT MEANS YOU! 


	2. Earwax and buggers and poop, oh my!

Hey people's!Sorry about the delay in chapter, but i'm not gonna waste time saying what happened, but, onwards with the reviews!  
  
KyLewin:I do actually, and yeah, they are prank gods, but i'm sure they'll be able to pull something off ;)  
  
Exploding Whale: Yeah, typical little kids, heheeh and i try to update as soon as possible also while allowing time for reviews.  
  
Trugeta: Thanks buddy, glad you liked it!And i've got a whole arsonal of disgusting, sick, and just plain funny pranks lined up.  
  
---  
  
Prankster war  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Earwax and buggers and poop, oh my!'  
  
"Pan, Bra, I'm back.."Trunks called, as he walked through the door, followed by Goten, who had over packed for a 5 hour babysitting session, was carrying a blue duffle bag."Geez Goten, your only hear for afew hours. Do you really need such a big bag."Trunks asked, as He sat on the couch, as Pan and Bra came out of Bra's room, and to the livingroom."Course i do. Besides, i've only got the essentials.. Ya know, food, chocolate, a gameboy advance.. Mini TV.. And some magazines.."He said, winking at Trunks, as he sat down aswell on the couch.  
  
"Hi unca' Goten.."Pan said, looking up at him on the couch, smiling"Err.. Hey Pan.."He said, returning her smile. Bra grabbed Pan's arm, and took her to the kitchen"Hay Pan, how 'wong ago did y'u take a showa?"Bra asked, looking over at a pan of melted chocolate that Bulma had left out, for Trunks to make some profiteroles.  
  
"I dunno, 'bout f'ree weeks ago, why?"She asked, tilting her head slightly, and raising an eyebrow, although it was more an attempt to raise a brow, a failed one at that. "Okay.."Bra said, walking over to the pan of chocolate. She scooped some out, into a bowl."Good.."She said, as she closed her left eye, and put her finger into her left ear. She searched around for afew seconds, before he pulled out a resonably sized chunk of earwax. she sniggered to her self, as she rolled it in the chocolate, then blew on it for a minute, causing the chocolate to set. She smiled, as she placed it on the counter"Eww!Bra!Thats sick!"Pan said, her nose shriveling up.  
  
Bra did the same with her right ear, then dried the chocolate over the earwax."Now, You do the same.."Bra said, as she looked at the two chocolate covered wax balls."Uggh, alright.."She said, before doing the same with both ears."Okay, lets go.."Bra said, before grabbing the balls, and concealing them in her hands. They both walked back to the livingroom, and looked down at the coffee table, then to the open packet of malteasers of Gotens.  
  
"May i have one?"Bra asked, looking up at Goten"Sure.."He said, looking up at her from his swimsuit magazine, consealed in a gaming magazine. Bra picked up the bag, then slipped in the four wax balls, then she picked one out that she was sure wasnt a wax ball, then popped it in her mouth"Fanks.."She said, before putting the bag back. Pan and Bra walked back to Bra's room"How'd y'u know he'd be eating materteasers?"Pan asked, looking at her"I heard him say chocolate, and i know how much Goten likes malteryteasers.."Bra said, nodding.  
  
They both hid behind the open door, and watched, as Goten reached into the packet, pulled out a chocolate, and placed it in his mouth"Hmm... kinda funky.."He said, as he chewed it"Nice after taste.."He said, with a shrug, as he swallowed"Must be a new ingredient, or something."He said, as he turned his attention back to the magazine. Pan stared at him, her eye's wide, the rest of her face screwed up. Bra grinned, as she saw Trunks going for one aswell. "Hmm, must be.."He said, as he finished it. After a second or two, his face also shrivled up"Aw that is gross!"He said, spitting out the few remains of the wax ball from his mouth.  
  
"One down, two to go.."Bra said, walking inside of her room."That wash gross, Bra.."Pan said, shaking her head, as he walks into her room."Yeah, but it was pwetty funny.."Bra said, chuckling to herself, as she sat on her bed."Whadu mean two to go?"Pan said, shuddering just slightly at the thought of eating earwax."I've gots 2 more idea's, and thats just the tip of the ice buwg.."Bra said, sniggering.  
  
Bra placed her finger on the shelf of the untouched book case, and slid her finger across, gathering aload of dust on her finger."Lets woll(roll)!"She said, before walking down the hall, sniffing up all the dust."Aaah... Aaaah... aaaaahhh"She said, as she prepared to sneeze. She ran to Goten, "AAAHCHOOOOOO!!!!!"She sneezed all over the front of Goten's magazine"EEEEW!Bra!"Goten said, looking at the cover of his mag. Bra continued on her way to the kitchen, after whiping her nose. Pan followed.  
  
"Thats two down, one to go. And the wast ones a weal gooden.."Bra said, before they both ran back to Bra's room. "Okay, y'u stay hewe."Bra said, before grabbing a fake dog crap from under her bed. She sniggered slightly, before running to the bathroom.  
  
"Truuuuuunks!Somebodwy bwoke da toiwet!"Bra called. "What?"Trunks replied, as he walked into the bathroom"W-whoah!"He said, as he skidded on the fake poop in the doorway. He skidded all the way over to the toilet, then fell, his head centimeaters away from the water."Eeehh!"He said, before he stood from the toilet, his hair wet."...BRA!"He yelled, but Bra was already back in her room, chuckling loudly"Alwight, we got off to a good start, but we've got aaallll night.."She said, grinning from ear to ear.

---UPDATE---

Well, as you all know, i havent updated in awhile, there's a good reson for this.

'I've been too busy!' I bet thats what your expecting to hear, well, then thats a lie.

'I cant be assed!'Is more like it.

I've been in the oposite mood for writing. I'm sorry to all my loyal groupies(lol), but thats the way it is.. I'm going on 'vacation'(-cough-holiday-cough cough-) 15/06(Thats the tuesday after this update)I'm gone for 2 weeks, but dont expect me to update before i go. I know i'm seeming assish, but i'll have the next update up, as soon as i finish it, when i get back.


End file.
